Unexpected Love
by Summer Twilight
Summary: Hermione is seer, she can see into the future, but what will she do when LORD VOLDEMORT becomes a huge part of her visions??
1. Voices

Hermione leaned back in her chair to admire her masterpiece. It was dark, mysterious, like nothing she had ever created before. A sculpture with no form in particular, but, yet it was a work of art. It reminded her of death, sorrow, and a person she couldn't quite make out, a person of evil. Every time she looked at it the same thing flowed through her head, the same deathly poem.. Looking through the blinding light, You see that doom will strike tonight. A final word will be said, From your heart's desire who shall be dead.  
  
The one I speak of, You will not think of, Until it's too late, And he has reached his fate.  
  
The poem just repeated itself over and over again, forcing Hermione to stay looking at it. She'd look away and the voices would stop but the poem just repeated itself over and over again in her head, slowly forcing her gaze back to the sculpture. Pulling her towards it.  
  
The door slammed shit behind Harry as he walked in. He wanted to talk to Hermione, a private conversation but then he saw Hermione just staring at a sculpture. It was eye catching but nothing special.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?"  
  
Hermione turned around but seemed to be in a trance. Her eyes were unfocused and didn't seem to notice what was going on in the room. "Doom will come tonight" Her voice was eerie, transparent and sent Goosebumps up Harry's arms.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"What was what all about"  
  
"Your eyes, they were all unfocused and you said 'Doom will come tonight' in that voice Professor Trelawney had when she made that prediction in 3rd year.  
  
"Harry, what the hell are you talking." But before she could finish, Ron burst into the room. "Harry, Hermione!" cried Ron who was still trying to catch his breath. "Come down quick, to the Forbidden Forest, someone's there, I saw, I heard, talking about revenge on Harry."  
  
"It's probably just Malfoy planning some trick on Harry," but Harry and Ron had already darted out the door. Hermione quickly grabbed the Invisibility cloak and followed them. They all had one thing on they're minds, The Forbidden Forest. Everything else was forgotten, even Hermione's strange behavior.  
  
At long last they reached the Forbidden Forest where Ron said he heard voices. They were all out of breath but were still fully aware of what was going on.  
  
Suddenly they all froze, listening intently to noises in the forest. They heard it, voices, people voices. The voices were unclear, but one sentence stuck out, "The boy who lived shall meet his end tonight and I shall have my revenge!"  
  
Harry turned around to see Hermione and Ron's horror struck faces much like his own. The fact slowly dawned on him, he will die tonight. Slowly he said in a quite whisper to Hermione, "Doom will come tonight, it was a vision"  
  
"It couldn't have been" cried Hermione, struggling to ignore the fact "I refuse to believe it!"  
  
Harry pulled Hermione towards him, trying to calm her down, letting her weep into his school robe..  
  
"If Harry's meant to die today, he's going to die today, you can't trick fate."  
  
Hermione slowly pulled away from Harry and stared at Ron with hatred in her eyes. "So you want him to die!"  
  
It was that moment the two most uninvited people walked in. One with long, pale blonde hair and one with slick black hair. Both with their cold, icy eyes set in a gaze concentrated on Harry, and slowly they walked up until they were a mere 6 feet from them.  
  
AN-can you guess who those two were? If you can't then keep reading and if you do, also keep reading. Please, R/R!!! I neeeeeed reviews, thanx a ton!  
  
~ Giselle Aquillis 


	2. Bloody murder

Chapter 2-Love is Stronger than any Wrong Doing  
  
"I'm glad you came," said Lucius in his usual cold voice. "Fell for the trick like I expected."  
  
Tom's eyes slid off of Harry and saw Hermione. His expression changed, fear was visible above all other emotions in his eyes. "No!" cried Tom. "It cannot be, it cannot be her!"  
  
"Cannot be who, you can't possibly be scared of that filthy mudblood?"  
  
"She's no ordinary mudblood, no ordinary witch. She has the power."  
  
"Has the power of what?" asked Lucius impatiently. He was fidgeting around.  
  
"The power. She's a seer, but not even an ordinary seer. She can hear beyond."  
  
"Hear beyond? Whatever, never mind; let's just do what we came here to do. Harry Potter will die tonight, and the old fashion way too, bloodshed." Lucius grinned menacingly at his last remark.  
  
Lucius grabbed his sword that gleamed in the moonlight. Swung and missed. He really wasn't talented when it came to swords. He looked like a fool trying to dance. Not a pretty sight.  
  
"You fool! Now the element of surprise is gone. I thought you said that you could fight!"  
  
"I can, but now it's like I have no control over the sword. It seems to have its, its, its own, mind!"  
  
Tom seemed to know what was going on though. He turned around to look at Hermione who was muttering 'Don't let it hit Harry, don't let it hit Harry, please let Tom die, let him die' under her breath with her eyes closed.  
  
He was frightened, Hermione was controlling the sword but his voice came out evil as ever. "You think that's going to save you beloved boyfriend, well you're in for a surprise." A grin spread over his face and he cackled an evil laugh piercing the silent night air.  
  
Lucius swung again and missed Harry completely, but the blade came around and sliced Tom Riddle's throat. A scream of agony exploded immediately and faded into two words: You fool, but Lucius had already fled. In a second Tom's body went limp.  
  
Ron walked over and peered at Tom, and there he stood, staring and the gruesome sight that lay before him. His eyes were rolled back into his head and a pool of crimson blood was forming around his neck. His head tilted back, splitting his neck open even. A sudden tearing told that his throat had split open, nearly decapitating him. Blood poured out all over, staining his clothes and the ground around. Soaking the dirt with pure blood; seeping down, deep down, making the ground a bloody mess.  
  
Hermione, who had been silent since the blade touched Tom, let out a small, quiet sob. No one heard it though. The sight of Tom Riddle lying on the ground nearly decapitated was too transfixing, making Ron and Harry just stare at him lost in thought.  
  
Tom Riddle was Harry's enemy; he had killed his parents and he deserved to die more than any other person, but for some reason Hermione felt sad, like this shouldn't have happened. She should've been glad that he was dead, the worst and most evil person in the world was dead and Hermione felt bad, sad. Just a second ago, she had wished that he would die and that Harry would live but now it was like she would give anything to get Tom Riddle back to life, no matter how evil he was. She was determined. "Don't leave the body here, save it," said Hermione before she realized what she was doing.  
  
"Why not, we could just let it rot out here, it's good fertilizer you know," said Harry, who besides the fact that he looked like he was going to threw up, looked quite happy. His eyes were twinkling with the joy of not being dead, and having his worst enemy die a painful death.  
  
"Yeah, why would we want to keep him, that's just gross."  
  
"I guess you're right, let's just leave him out here," Hermione forced herself to smile but it didn't come out quite like she had planned. I will come out to get the body, I will even if that's the last thing I do.  
  
Soon they left; leaving the body of Tom Riddle's to rot right where he had been killed by his closest supporter. The way back to the castle was a long, silent walk. No one said anything; everyone seemed to be thinking about something, something personal.  
  
As they reached the Gryffindor Common Room, they said their final good nights and split up.  
  
In the girls' room, Hermione lay in bed staring at the bunk above her wondering when it would be safe to sneak out. If only she had Harry's Invisibility cloak.  
  
When the clock on Hermione's Bedside flashed 2:00 Hermione decided that it was safe. She slowly slipped out of her covers and swung her legs over the edge of the bed trying to make as little noise as possible. Everything seemed to creak as she tiptoed across the room to the door. Surprisingly she was able to get out without any of her roommates waking up.  
  
The twisting and turning corridors were no surprise in the daytime, but they seemed completely different at night. More than once had she nearly ran into a wall or fall down the stairs. Once Hermione tried to open a door but her hands were trembling so bad that all she did was create quite a racket.  
  
As Hermione made her way to the Forbidden Forest, another problem formed in her mind. What would she do with the body after she got it? After all, he was surely dead. Hermione kept going though no matter how pointless it seemed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry woke up with a sudden jolt. Something was wrong, he wasn't sure but he had a feeling that it had to do with Hermione. She hadn't said much last night when it happened, sure no one did, but she was also especially pale and he was sure that he had heard Hermione let out a small sob.  
  
Harry slowly crept out of bed and walked to Ron's bedside and lightly tapped his shoulder. "Ron, wake up," said Harry in a whisper only Ron could hear.  
  
Ron stirred slightly and then said, "Harry, what are you doing?" in a groggy sort of voice. He turned around and looked at his clock that now said it was 2:47.  
  
"Something is wrong, I think Hermione's in trouble."  
  
"Hermione's in trouble?" Ron was suddenly fully awake and bolted upright on his bed. He had gone out with Hermione before and he thought that it was meant to be, but then things changed and it just didn't seem so perfect anymore so he dumped her. Now, just because they aren't a couple anymore doesn't mean that he still didn't' have feelings for her anymore.  
  
"Come on, let's go, we can use my invisibility cloak."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hermione shivered in the cold night breeze trying to hug her school robe as close as possible to keep warm. She kept trudging forward though, determined to get to Tom Riddle's body. She didn't know why though, she just had to; it was like a feeling inside making her go on, a calling. Yes, that was it, a calling.  
  
Finally she got there, to the Forbidden Forest, the exact spot where Tom Riddle had laid dead only hours ago. Hermione covered her eyes, scared of the sight that was yet to come. Slowly she lifted her fingers, daring herself to peek, after all this was why she had snuck out tonight. As she looked she let out a shriek in terror.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Suddenly Ron stopped dead in his tracks, making Harry run into him.  
  
"Harry, did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"I think Hermione's nearby, I heard her, or I think I did."  
  
"The Forbidden Forest," cried Ron and Harry in unison. "Of course, Hermione's too sweet to let a body just rot, no matter how bad it is!"  
  
"Let's go!" But Harry was already on his feet running at top speed, towards the Forbidden Forest where he had stood when Tom Riddle got killed.  
  
Ron caught up easily though. He was much taller than Harry and was easily the tallest boy in 6th year. His legs were much longer, and with each stride you could see him getting closer.  
  
Then they saw her, Hermione covering her mouth to keep from screaming, Trembling with fear. As they got next to her they finally saw why. In place of Tom Riddle's body was a large "X," and the words, "You can not get rid of me that easily," written sloppily in dirt above the blood soaked ground.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note-Power of 'Hearing beyond' taken from The Giver. 


End file.
